1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broadcasting signal receiver which can be suitably applied to a video tape recorder which can reserve recording using, for example, a VCR+code (Video+code).
2. Description of the Related Art
A video tape recorder has been proposed which performs reserved recording using a starting time of a program, obtained by decoding of a VCR+code, as a program label. In a video tape recorder of the type mentioned, a VCR+code inputted is decoded to obtain a program starting time (starting date, hour and minute), a program ending time and channel information. The data obtained are written into a reservation memory.
Then, when a single program is written in the reservation memory, a channel of the program is selected and a program label (program starting time) is extracted from a character broadcasting signal or the like multiplexed in a broadcasting signal. Then, it is discriminated whether or not the program label thus extracted coincides with the program label (program starting time) written in the reservation memory. When coincidence is discriminated, recording is started.
On the other hand, when a plurality of programs are written in the reservation memory, channels of the programs are successively selected at intervals of several seconds. Then, a program label (program starting time) is extracted from a character broadcasting signal or the like multiplexed in a broadcasting signal of each selected channel, and it is discriminated whether or not the program label coincides with the corresponding program label (program starting time) written in the reservation memory. When coincidence is discriminated, recording is started with the selected channel.
In a video tape recorder which performs reserved recording using a starting time of a program obtained by decoding of a VCR+code as a program label as described above, for example, when the starting time of a program is changed, although the program label inserted in a broadcasting signal is not changed, the starting time obtained by decoding of the VCR+code is changed so that it may be a starting time after changed. Consequently, the program label inserted in the broadcasting signal does not coincide any more with the program label (program starting time) written in the reservation memory based on a VCR+code inputted after the change of the broadcasting time, resulting in failure in starting of recording. This is a problem of the video tape recorder.